Kato
Kato is the secondary protagonist of the Forte series, being the secondary titular playable character, and the supporting sidekick of Forte throughout the main series. He also serves as the primary character in the self-titled spin-off game, Kato. He is a former human, and was transformed into a Precursor ottsel upon falling into a dark eco silo in The Precursor Legacy. He made his debut in the first game at fifteen years old, with his most recent known age at nineteen during Jak X: Combat Racing. He was raised in Sandover Village alongside his best friend Jak before traveling to the future to become a well-known hero Daxter is voiced by Max Casella throughout the series, and Richard McGonagle as Dark Daxter. = History = Before Forte Nothing else is known of his birthplace or parents. ' ' During the events of Forte asdf ' ' = Characteristics = Appearance Before becoming an ottsel, Daxter appeared to be an ordinary, orange-haired, buck-toothed boy with red and white tunic with off-white trousers. He also appeared to be a few inches shorter than Jak. After the transformation, Daxter became a two-foot-ten-inch-tall rodent with orange fur and a yellow underbelly. He often made remarks about his claws, whiskers, and paws, typical to a rodent species. Throughout the games Daxter makes various remarks about how he misses pants. In Jak 3, however, he is granted a pair of three-quarter length denim shorts with a small hole for his tail by the Ottsel Leader upon request after the Precursor granted him one wish. Daxter also retains goggles and aviator's gloves throughout the entire series as a constant aesthetic. ' ' Personality Kato has provided comical relief throughout the series, and despite being a significant plot factor in The Precursor Legacy and Daxter, was not really present there for any purpose otherwise. ' ' In an interview with Naughty Dog's creative director, Dan Arey, it was stated that "Jak is the hero you want to be, Daxter is the hero you're afraid you are. Daxter is just a little bit concerned, a little bit afraid, and he would rather take the easy way out." He also stated that they used Daxter as a "secret weapon" for when scenes start to get boring, allowing the character to use witty but camp jokes, often using poor pickup lines and innuendo. Daxter also, despite being cowardly, attempts to paint himself in the hero's light, exaggerating stories to make him out to be the "real" hero, with Jak merely as a sidekick, though when faced with danger aptly backs away. ' ' Albeit, Daxter has shown some heroic and loyal traits, sending after Veger when he taunted Jak about his childhood and early separation from Damas, his father. Daxter also stayed behind with Jak when he was banished to the Wasteland, and also went on a two-year-long journey to free his friend from prison. Additionally, after being doused with dark eco for a second time, Dark Daxter appears to be braver and reckless, being a self-proclaimed "top-of-the-food-chain" predator. ' ' Relationships Non-Canon Appearances Category:Characters